


Impossible

by Orahime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Severus Snape - Freeform, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Ron isn't in the picture, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orahime/pseuds/Orahime
Summary: SongficI wrote this five years ago on Fanfiction.net and realised I should have shared it here too. I've edited it slightly and hopefully it's easier to read.Harry was in love with Severus, but Draco was in love with Harry. When Harry finds out Severus' horrible truth, who will be there to heal the Savior? Short one-shot for those who want a little fluffy Drarry love.





	Impossible

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did, I did_

"Hermione, I think I love him." The fire was cackling quietly in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's voice sounded quite too loud in the silent room.

"Who?"

"Snape. I think I'm in love with Professor Snape."

"Oh, Harry. I don't think its wise. The war, we're still students. He's old enough to be your father."

"What do you think, Draco?" The blond had been welcomed into the Gryffindor's ranks after defecting, after refusing to take the Dark Mark. It had been a tough couple of months but sharing a room with the other Gryffindorks wasn't too bad. Lions protected their own. 

"Hm, oh, yeah, whatever makes you happy, Harry." He sounded distracted, his thoughts faraway.

"Are you feeling alright?" Green eyes were full of concern. 

"Never better," He lied.

"I've go to go. I have Occlumency training with Snape." Harry says as the wall clock chimes, gathering his books and putting on his robes that he had discarded next to Draco.

"Bye Harry."

"See you later Draco."

They both watch silently as their dark haired friend walk away. 

"He'll come around one day." she assures

"I wish."

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

"He doesn't love you Harry!" the frustration in her voice clear for all to hear as it echoes in the empty common room.

"Hermione! I'm sure he was just in a bad mood, that's all." he sighs, rubbing a bruise that was forming on his arm. Severus had pushed Harry away when Harry was bothering him in the Potions Lab. It was an accident, Severus had apologized and gently, oh so gently, rubbed some bruise salve into the sore skin.

"You mean like he's always been since the death of your mother! The only woman that he will ever love?" she accused. Her words hurt in a way that Harry was too familiar with. How many times had the same doubts whispered in his head?

"What are you saying."

"Harry, Hermione. Don't." Draco tries, he always tries. 

"No, Draco let me hear it. Please, oh great and wise one, what did you mean by that, Hermione."

"Fine! He's only with you because he is still in love with your mother!" Hermione slams a book shut onto the table with a frustrated sigh. "He has only seen Lily Evans and he will never see Harry Potter." Crossing her arms in an effort to hide her shaking.

"Get it through your thick skull, Harry! He doesn't love you! He's just using you." Her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"He can't. It couldn't possibly be." Harry begins to shake his head, "He- he loves me. He told me he loves me. Please Hermione. He told me he loves me. He couldn't have been lying." Harry hugs himself, his face betraying how tired he really was. Tired of the fighting, tired of the silence. The tense atmosphere every time Severus looked at Harry as if seeing something that wasn't quite there. 

"Harry, it's the truth." The blond speaks up. He didn't want to see the pain in Harry's beautiful green eyes. But he hated seeing Harry smile at his godfather even more. 

"Draco..."

"Would we ever lie to you?" Draco looks at Harry with stormy grey eyes. The same grey eyes that had asked for help so many years ago, that had turned the tide of the war.

"Harry, we love you. I love you, Draco loves you. You don't need someone like Snape." Hermione gently adds, walking over to her best friend and placing a hand on his arm.

"I've got to go. I need to know." Harry turns and hurries out of the room.

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

"Severus, Sevy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it?" The tone was unnecessarily sharp, it made Harry take a step back instinctively. How many times did Aunt Petunia use the same tone on him all those years ago?

"I'm sorry, Harry." Severus had never been good with apologizing, Harry thought it was a feat that he had managed to accomplish during their months of dating. "What is bothering you? I can see the sorrow in those green eyes of yours." 

"Is it true?" He already knew the answer. His eyes, it was always his eyes. Or his sharp nose that reminded Severus of Lily more than James. When Harry took of his glasses and Severus could appreciate the green of his eyes all the more. 

"What is, Po- Harry?" It was those little slip ups that had been chipping at Harry's heart for the longest of times. 

"That you only love me because I have my mother's eyes." It was a bitter truth. Not a question, not an accusation. It was simply the truth. 

"Where did you hear that, love?" Severus only called him that when he knew he was in the wrong. Harry wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but nobody could pick out patterns and routine better than Harry Potter. It was how he had survived in the Dursley's household, how he had excelled in Quidditch. 

"Just answer the question!"

"I- I love you, Harry." it was uncertain. The usually stoic man had a hitch in his voice. It sounded like a man who knew he was going to lose everything and could do nothing to stop it. 

"Then why even when we are making love, you only call out the pet names you've given me! Why have I never heard my name pass through those lips in the bedroom! And why, why, _why_ do you dream of my mother. Why do you have dreams of a happy life with her. You talk in your sleep, Severus! Do you think I don't know that! That I wouldn't realize? Don't lie to me, don't say you love me when you have only loved _her_." The tears were hot on his cheeks, the dungeons were always cold, it was ideal to keep the ingredients fresh, but Harry had never appreciated the lack of heat.

"I-I, Harry, I don't know what to say." An apology, at the very least? For wasting his time? For leading him on? But it was obvious that Severus wasn't sorry. He was sorry that he had hurt Harry. But not for the actions that had caused the hurt in the first place. Harry couldn't force the words that stuck to his throat, clawing as the tears continued to fall.

"Then, this is me letting you know, we're over." Harry turns and makes his way to the door. He'd get Kreacher to collect his things later. Now all he wanted was a bottle of Oregon's best and Hermione to tell him 'I told you so'. 

"What, no! Harry, the past two years, do they mean nothing to you?" it was the question of a desperate man. 

"Of course they did. You were my life! But you've never seen me." _I wasn't yours_.

"Harry, please..."

"Goodbye, Severus." The door slammed shut behind him.

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"You were right Hermione." Harry sobs when the door finally opens and he finally felt some warmth after drowning his sorrows with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Harry? What are you doing here! It's past midnight! And it's raining!" Her best friend was at her doorstep, soaked to the bone and smelling faintly of alcohol. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair flat against his head. He was shivering and looked so small.

"He only wanted me because of my her."

"What? Who are you talking about Harry?" If Harry could, he would have laughed, Hermione should have known. She didn't need to play dumb now. He allowed himself to be lead into her home, sinking into her sofa. 

"Severus! Who else! He only loved me because I had my mother's eyes!" Fresh tears spilled as he continued to sob brokenly.

"Oh, Harry. Come on. Let's get you dried and warm." Brown eyes soft as she tried to clean up her broken friend.

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

"How is he?" He didn't bother to greet the brunette as he entered the threshold.

"Oh, Draco. He's barely coping! He never eats, he doesn't sleep! He only stares out the window and cry! I don't know what to do." Hermione wrings her hands nervously as she lead the blond to her spare bedroom.

"What happened exactly." Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Harry, well, he confronted Snape. Like he said he would. Then two nights ago he appeared, crying at my front door. He told me that Snape admitted that he wanted Harry only because Harry was his last real connection to Lily." 

"I'll kill him. I told him not to play with Harry's heart! How could my godfather do this to him!" Draco clenches his fist as he climbs up the stairs two at a time, he needed to get to Harry. He needed to see Harry for himself. 

"Draco, you must understand. People will do crazy things for love. Snape is not the only one to blame." Hermione sighs. The toll of taking care of her near catatonic friend was obvious in her disheveled appearance.

"I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Draco sighs.

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_

"Hey, Harry." He greets gently, stormy grey eyes soft, so so soft, looking at the frail dark haired man who sat on the window ledge.

"Draco."

"How are you feeling now?" The blond says as he takes the empty space on the ledge. 

"My heart hurts." Harry didn't offer anymore explanation. As if the one sentence answered all of Draco's questions. In a way it kinda did.

"Harry?" Draco prompted.

"I loved him. He wan't the most companionable man, but I loved him. He was my everything. But, to think. He never loved me. He loved Lily Evans, his childhood friend. He never saw Harry Potter, not even when we were still in school. Then I was James' son. Then, after the war, he didn't even see me. He only saw my mother." Tears were falling, tracing patterns on pale cheeks and Draco couldn't resist against the temptation to wipe them away. Harry's cheeks were so cold.

"Harry, lean on me. I would never treat you the way he did." 

"Of course. You're my best friend." He says as he shifted himself to lean against Draco. Looking away from the window for the first time in a long time. 

"Y-yeah. And friends stick together." He stuttered, but Harry didn't need romance right now. He needed comfort. He needed a stable support. Draco would be damned if he ever let Harry hurt again.

"Friends forever?" Harry's voice was so small. So uncertain.

"Forever." Draco was certain enough for both of them. 

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

"He said he loved my eyes the most."

"Expected."

"He promised that he would love me forever."

"He loved Lily. He promised her, not you."

"He said that I was his angel."

"Lily gave him the love he never received from anyone." Listening to Harry confess every time that Severus had ever made him feel like less, when Severus had given him doubt. Draco could only sit back and allow Harry to use him as a pillow. There would be time for revenge later. 

"I gave him all my love."

"He only saw Lily."

"Life sucks."

"I know."

"Thanks, Draco. For always being there for me."

"Anything for you, Harry." _Anything at all_.

_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

"Is that Harry?" Draco squinted as he looked at the direction of his dark haired friend walking arm in arm with an unknown redhead.

"Yeah, he's started dating again." Hermione admitted hesitantly, wincing into her tea. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Accusing eyes trained on the brunette in front of him. 

"I didn't want you to be his rebound! I know you love Harry, but let someone else open his heart back to dating. Then, you can make your move. I promise." Hermione set her cup down and met grey eyes with her own intense brown.

"Alright." he slouched in his seat, unhappy with the answer. But Hermione was hardly ever wrong. 

"Is that Snape?"

"What!" Draco could hear the crack in his neck from how fast her turned to face the window.

"It is! What's he doing at Diagon Alley?"

"Potions ingredients no doubt." Hermione whispered.

"Oh Merlin, I think he's seen Harry!"

"What! No!" The harsh clink of tableware as Draco drop his cup onto the table. 

"Look, they're fighting!"  
"I'll kill him, godfather or not. He's already hurt Harry, what right does he have to confront Harry in public like that!" Draco scowls as he marched out of Rosmerta's. He was a Malfoy, he did not run.

"Shh! Harry can handle himself." Hermione tried to hold the blond back, latching on to his arm.

"Leave me alone Severus! I told you, we're over!" You could hear Harry raise his voice as he stood in front of his unknown date. It made Draco stop right in his tracks. He had never seen Harry raise his voice against Severus, not after they got together. Not once in their five years of relationship.

"Love, please! I was wrong! I love you!" It wasn't his style, such a public setting, everyone's eyes on him. But he couldn't. He had already lost Lily. He couldn't lose his last real connection to her. 

"You never loved me! You loved a woman who married somebody else because you couldn't keep your insults to yourself! You loved her and when she had a son with her eyes, you latched onto the child! Because he was both the son of your childhood enemy and the love of your life! You tell me you love me, but you didn't even know me! You don't know anything about me! Leave me alone, Severus!" 

"Let's go Harry." The redhead gently tugged at Harry's arm. Forcing the Savior to turn away from his ex-lover. 

"Of course, goodbye Severus." Harry didn't turn back.

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"Have you read the latest copy of The Prophet?" Draco asked as he strode into the Head Auror's office.

"No, I haven't why?" Harry set down some documents he was reading, pushing his glasses away as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"They've printed an article on you and Snape."

"You mean yesterday's fight?" 

"Yes." Harry sighed in response.

"Good. Now everybody knows that we aren't together anymore. Saves me the trouble of releasing a statement."

"You are one odd man, Harry Potter."

"I know."

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

"Harry?" It was a long day after work, a longer day for Draco as he finally closed the case he had been working on for weeks. A prosecutor's job was never done. The two of them were at Draco's apartment for their weekly dinner/ meet up. He had given ownership of the Manor to his mother and bought an apartment nearer to Hogsmead.

"Yes Draco?"

"What was it like when you were with Snape?"

"I loved him." It had been an entire year since the public break up. Harry no longer had the haunted look in his eyes. It made Draco smile, seeing the green eyed man so normal. It had been a while. 

"I know, but what was it like?"

"I, I was happy. When he would look at me and there was this look in his eye that said to me, I was the most important person in the world to him."

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, sometimes, he would cling onto me while we slept, and he would whisper I love you. It made me tear up, because I really thought he loved me."

"Can I try something, Harry?"

"What?"

"Come here." Draco wraps an arm around the smaller man. Harry never did get any taller after Hogwarts. It was the base of many jokes. 

"Why are you hugging me, Draco?"

"I love you."

"Wha-what?"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, love you, Harry James Potter."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really."

"Truly?"

"Honestly, Potter! Would I lie to you about something like this?" The smirk was playful, not the antagonistic one he wore during their Hogwarts years. 

"No, no you wouldn't. You really do love me, Draco?"

"I love you more than anything else in the world."

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Remember when I said I was in love with Severus?"

"Yes."

"Remember what you said to me?"

"I said that it wasn't wise, we're still students. And he was old enough to be your father and the war was still approaching. Always there."

"What if I said, that now I think I'm in love with Draco?"

"I'd say, go for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You both deserve the happiness."

"Thanks, Mione."

"Your welcome, Harry."

"So, how's Theo?"

"I think he's going to propose soon."

"If he hurts you, let me know."

"Of course I will." The two of them hug it out, smiles on their faces. 

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Let's go out for dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"What about Snape?"

"What about him?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Silly dragon. You are the only one I love now."

"Truly?"

"Of course. Would I ever lie to you about something like this?"

"I suppose you're not the kind to do that."

"Yes, so let's go. Godric knows you take forever in the bathroom. Though I will never understand why. You look perfect just the way you are."

"Just for that, I'll be bringing you to the best restaurant in town."

"I thought I'm the one who asked you out?"

"You may instigate, Harry. But I always lead."

"Oh really?"

"A Malfoy never bottoms."

"Just because you penetrate doesn't mean I can't be in control, love."

"We'll see about that, Potter."

"I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, Draco."

"I love this party you've set up, Harry."

"I knew you would."

"How's Snape doing? I don't even know why you invited him in the first place."

"Honestly, it's been 10 years. He's not going to steal me away. Not when he has a wife of his own to bother."

"I will never forgive him for hurting you, my love."

"I love you too, Draco. But if I've let go of the past, then so must you."

"I can try."

"That is all I ask."

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did..._

And I've gotten a wonderful husband out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Impossible by Shontelle
> 
> This is proof of how old this fic actually is. LOL


End file.
